emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
05611
}} is the 5,613th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Tuesday 18 May, 2010. Written by SARAH BAGSHAW Directed by JOHN ANDERSON Plot Part One At Butlers Farm, Moira confesses she got a parking ticket while out shopping - but guilty John tells her not to worry. Eve approaches and Moira asks if she's ok, explaining John told her what happened. Eve's relieved to realise Moira's talking about her barbed wire cut. Moira thanks Eve for being discrete about the chicken massacre during Hannah's exams. As awkward Eve heads in with the shopping, Moira wonders what's got into her. At Wylde’s Home Farm Fayre, Declan's unimpressed that Doug and Leyla haven't shifted more stock after taking 25 percent off all the prices, insisting they need to be more proactive. Leyla worries they'll be lumbered with Nathan again, clumsily adding they already struggle to find enough to do. Doug excuses himself, and Leyla explains he has a lot on his mind. Declan bleakly tells Leyla to keep up the good work. Moira's cleaning tables outside the Woolpack, and Cain cheekily greets her as he passes with Ryan. Cain tells Ryan he'll buy him and Aaron lunch today, explaining he has a hunch that John's about to pay up. At the factory, Laurel and Gennie talk about Doug. Gennie's sympathetic, pointing out that Diane let Doug take her out for meals and didn't explain that he was wasting his time. Jai tells Gennie that Jamie's waiting for her in the staff room. Gennie rushes in, and squeals with delight as Jamie reveals they got the bar managing job after all. In the Woolpack back room, Diane tells Doug he doesn't have to move out, but Doug reckons he'll come down one day and find her making breakfast for Charlie. Val arrives, as Doug explains he'll come back for the rest of his things later. Moira enters as Val tactlessly offers Doug the honeymoon four-poster at the B&B. Doug hands Diane his keys, and leaves. Moira offers Diane a cup of tea, and Val insists that she stay put and tell her all about it. In the office at Home Farm, Maisie's amused by Declan and Natasha's flirty banter. Nathan looks wary as Natasha agrees that as a partner, Declan's entitled to an opinion. Declan explains that some parts of the estate aren't performing as well as they should - namely the farm shop. Natasha's taken aback as Declan suggests they should close the shop down. At Butler's Farm, Eve tries to avoid being left alone with John - but Andy heads off to fetch the antibiotics for a calf. Eve apologises to John for kissing him. John insists he has a wife and family, and apologises for giving Eve the wrong impression. Eve assures him that Moira won't find out. At Mulberry Cottage, Laurel's happy for Gennie. Ashley agrees that marrying Louise would have been a disaster for Jamie. Laurel laughs that if Ashley had married Louise, it would've been a disaster for her. Doug arrives with his bag, explaining he needs to get back to the farm shop. He asks for his old room back tonight. Ashley tells Doug he doesn't have to ask, as Laurel gives her dad a hug. In Café Hope, Ryan tries to keep Aaron calm, as Viv reckons now they know why he was such an angry young man. Victoria enters, wondering if Viv learnt that in prison? Viv smiles that some of her best friends are gay, and it's no big deal. Aaron just wishes everyone would stop talking about it. At Home Farm, Nathan argues that farm shop sales were up over Christmas. Declan points out there's no passing trade, and the Hopes' shop sells products that people actually buy. He asserts he's closing the shop unless Natasha can prove it's making a significant profit. Maisie smiles weakly. As Declan leaves, Nathan can't help pointing out that he told Natasha not to trust him. At the Woolpack, Moira invites John out for a romantic walk later. As they reminisce, John tells Moira he's grateful for what he has. From the bar, Cain looks over at them. Andy and Eve arrive, and John offers to get the drinks in. Cain hassles John over the Landrover repair, and John's horrified to realise that Cain saw him kissing Eve last night. Cain tells John that he'll keep it a secret as long as John pays up. John tries to assert that nothing happened, but as Moira looks on he's clearly rattled. Part Two In the kitchen at Home Farm, Natasha's furious at Declan's arrogance. Maisie reckons Declan's entitled to an opinion - adding that with all the money he's made, he can't be an idiot. Natasha snaps that she and Declan should be making decisions to together. Nathan assures Natasha he's on her side. In the Woolpack, Moira tells John their drinks are free, as compensation for Eve's barbed wire injury. As John heads back to the table, Eve sympathises with Moira about Holly, explaining that a friend of hers nearly died from a drugs overdose. At the bar, Bob and Val agree that the Diane and Doug situation is unfortunate - as Charlie arrives with flowers for Diane. As Charlie heads through to the back, Bob reckons it's easy to flash the cash when you've got plenty. Moira wryly wonders if Cain has a cheque for her yet? Cain smiles that Moira thinks that's all she has to worry about. Alarmed, John heads over. Moira's incredulous as John writes Cain a cheque for the Landrover repair, telling him pointedly that a deal's a deal. At the café, Aaron assures worried Victoria that it isn't her fault he's gay. Victoria wonders if it's different now that everyone knows, but Aaron smiles that he just feels like himself. Jamie arrives, telling Brenda and Viv that Gennie's handing in her notice at the factory. Viv's delighted to hear that they got the job, but is left out as Jamie hugs Brenda. At the factory, Jai tells Gennie they'll send her payslip on, and hands her a box of chocolates. Jai reckons it's a great opportunity, adding that she'll get five percent if she sells their sweets in Cornwall. Gennie tells Laurel she's so happy she could burst, but she's going to miss everyone. Outside the Post Office, Brenda isn't happy about leaving Viv, but Jamie argues it could be her last chance to buy Gennie a drink. Declan drops Maisie off at the pub, assuring her that his plan to close the shop isn't personal. Maisie smiles that she told Natasha to listen to him, but Declan guesses Nathan doesn't agree. Declan continues that he just wants a return on his investment. Concerned, Maisie's sure Natasha knows that really. At the Woolpack, Bob and Brenda raise a toast to Jamie and Gennie's Cornish adventure. Bob plans to throw them the leaving party of the decade. Moira tells Cain she could easily get John to cancel the cheque, but Cain advises her not to. Gennie still can't believe that everything's gone right for once. Brenda wonders if there are sharks in Cornwall. Viv arrives, feeling sidelined as Bob tells her she's too late for champagne. Cain warns Moira to keep an eye on John, telling her that he was snogging Eve's face off last night, just outside the pub. Moira doesn't believe him, but Cain suggests she ask John herself. Moira asks Maisie to take over. Walking through the village, Charlie tells Diane he hasn't courted for years, as he holds her hand. They see Doug outside the farm shop. Charlie suggests they give Doug some space, and invites Diane to France with him in a couple of weeks. Diane protests they hardly know each other. Charlie assures Diane he's serious about her. Diane says in that case, they have all the time in the world. Doug watches, devastated, as they kiss. Ashley invites Doug and Leyla for a quick drink, but as they all see Diane and Charlie head into the pub, he thinks better of it. At Butler's Farm, Moira tells John she couldn't stay at work with Cain hassling her. She's sure it was a mistake to pay Cain, adding that he even accused John of snogging Eve. Moira's sure it's ridiculous, but John's reaction suggests that something's wrong. Unable to lie, John protests that Eve came onto him. Devastated, Moira continues that he betrayed Holly's confidence, yelling that Eve tried to advise her about drugs. Moira slaps John, livid that he offloaded on Eve rather than talking to her. She screams at John to get out and not come back. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Tuesday